Episode 02: Don't Want to Cause Trouble
"Don't Want to Cause Trouble"' '(足を引っ張りたくないので, Ashi wo Hipparitakunai Node) is the second episode of the Plastic Memories anime. It first aired in Japan on April 12, 2015. Blurb Tsukasa has begun working on his Terminal Service assignments with his partner, Isla. But thanks to Isla’s constant blunders, they keep messing things up, and Tsukasa keeps getting yelled at by his trainer, Michiru, who acts as his senior despite being a year younger than him. Seeing this, Kazuki, their immediate supervisor and Isla’s former partner, takes Tsukasa out after work. She voices her concerns about his relationship with Isla. For his part, Tsukasa wishes he could understand Isla better. Returning to the office, he finds out that Isla has been busy doing training of her own. Characters Plot Tsukasa prepares to start another day of work at Terminal Service One as the section chief Takao Yamanobe prepares for another meeting at the Head Office. Takao asks Isla to prepare tea for him, and Ren reminds his boss that Isla is now Tsukasa’s marksman and therefore has different duties than before. A man comes in the office, who is revealed to be Yasutaka Hanada, a veteran that has been working at Terminal Service One for nearly ten years. Kazuki confronts him, telling him that he has been slacking off. Yasutaka diverts his attention to Tsukasa and approaches him, asking him what his relationship is with Mr. Shinya Godou. In a flashback, Tsukasa recalls his meeting with the general manager of SAI Corporation, who calls hiring him in the company a “special favor” for the sake of his father, who is Mr. Godou’s friend. Sherry, Yasutaka's Giftia partner, interrupts and confronts him, and drags him away for them to get back to work since a handful of retrieval assignments have already piled up following his absence. On a retrieval assignment of their own, Isla talks to Yutaka Yanagi, the owner of a Giftia named Max. Isla’s approach is rather forceful, which scares and causes the retrieval target and his owner to run away. Isla trips on a pipe lying on the floor of the car repair shop, hurting herself and angering the other mechanics in the process. Michiru and Zack come to pick up Tsukasa and Isla, with Michiru asking for forgiveness repeatedly before driving off. She scolds the duo as it is the third time that they have failed to have the agreement form signed, even commenting how they have not been succeeding despite her giving them easy jobs. She pays particular attention to Tsukasa, telling him that it is no wonder how inefficient he is given that he got the job through a referral. Isla tries to correct her, but Tsukasa apologizes and takes the blame. In the Terminal Service One office, Michiru complains about Tsukasa. Yasutaka and Zack tease her, saying that she is annoyed about Tsukasa simply because she likes him, to which she protests against with irritation. Kazuki, who is listening to the conversation, asks Michiru what she thinks about Isla being on the field. As Tsukasa is purchasing a drink through a vending machine, Kazuki approaches him and asks him to go out with her after work. The two head to a bar, and Kazuki gets herself drunk as she talks to Tsukasa. She asks Tsukasa if it has always been Isla that messes up during work, telling him to try to understand Isla better as she has her quirks. Kazuki then reflects on how she still is unsure about the point of “ripping apart memories” despite being in the business for so long. Yasutaka interrupts as Kazuki passes out drunk, telling Tsukasa that he will bring her home, as he has always done before. Tsukasa returns to the office, and he sees Ren who is already heading home. Upon turning on his computer, Tsukasa sees a reminder telling him that Isla is in the Unit Testing Room. He makes his way to the Head Office, and he sees a live feed of Isla diving in a deep pool on a screen as he taps his staff card for entry. Inside, he sees the staff of the Unit Testing Room. The yellow-haired lady introduces herself as Eru Miru, and she introduces the man at the control console to be Mikijiro Tetsuguro. The two of them are the in-house engineers of the Terminal Service. Tsukasa asks them what Isla is doing, and Eru tells him that they are measuring her physical skills. Eru also tells him that Isla has been coming to the facility regularly since he became Tsukasa’s partner, although she did wish that Isla did not push herself too hard as the training has been taking a toll on her body. As Isla resurfaces, she is greeted by Tsukasa, and she blushes upon seeing him. On the bench, Tsukasa asks her why she has started training recently. Isla tells him that she has not been at her best during their assignments, and that she wants to figure a way out so that she will no longer cause trouble as his Marksman. Tsukasa tells her that they should at least try different strategies, so he suggests that although he is the Spotter, he can try negotiating with the owners instead. Isla initially disagrees, but she eventually agrees and thanks Tsukasa as she heads to the restroom. The next day, Michiru approaches Isla and asks her about her Tsukasa, as the events of the previous day kept her thinking about him at night. With Michiru still blaming the wrong person for everything, Isla finally corrects her and tells her that it is not Tsukasa who has been messing up, asking her to not be too harsh to her Spotter. Michiru sees Tsukasa asking Constance questions, and she calls him and Zack out to talk on the office’s stairs. She gives him important advice to remember during every retrieval, which is to care for both the Giftia and its owner. This is a practice which Terminal Service One sticks to, despite the disapproval of Head Office. She asks for forgiveness from Tsukasa as she walks away with Zack to head on an assignment. At night, Yasutaka talks to Tsukasa, who has been busy writing his own manual. Tsukasa tells him how Isla has been working hard, and Yasutaka comments on how pointless training seems to be, telling him how Isla’s physical data has been consistently declining. Isla, on the other hand, is busy again in the Unit Training Room tying knots. Tsukasa wonders if he has indeed been pushing Isla too hard. The following day, Tsukasa and Isla head to the car repair shop again. Yutaka tries to run away, but Tsukasa handles the situation calmly. Max and his owner understand, even apologizing for having run off the last time the duo visited. Yutaka signs the agreement form, and Max is allowed to finish working on the car he has been busy on before Isla facilitates the retrieval and erases his memories. Kazuki and Yasutaka are at the office late in the evening, and as she closes the report for the day which Tsukasa submitted, Kazuki tells him how the duo is more compatible than she initially thought. Yasutaka asks her whether or not she has said anything to Tsukasa. She tries to ignore the question, by playing it off as insignificant, but he tells her the fact that must soon be revealed to Tsukasa: Isla’s lifespan expires in 2,000 hours. Major Events * Isla begins training at the Unit Testing Room * Tsukasa and Isla's responsibilities as Spotter and Marksman are modified * Isla's lifespan is revealed Quotes * "Why do the girls in this office always look so scary?" —Yasutaka * "If you two don't see eye to eye, there's nothing to be done." —Kazuki * "Hey! Peeking at a maiden's secrets... You're a terrible man!" —Eru * "I'm going to do my best!" —Isla * "The important thing is to understand the feelings of both the Giftia and its owner." —Michiru Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes __NOEDITSECTION__